This invention relates to switches and more particularly to a speed-control switch used in battery-powered ride-on vehicles for children.
Small battery-powered ride-on vehicles are popular toys for children. These toy vehicles typically resemble their full-scale counterparts and allow children to experience the fun and excitement of driving. Ride-on vehicles are usually powered by one or two rechargeable sealed lead-acid batteries. The battery powers one or two small DC motors that drive the vehicle. By reversing the polarity between the battery and the motor the vehicle can be driven in forward and reverse. Moreover, in vehicles with two motors or two batteries, the motors and/or batteries can be switched between parallel and series electrical connections to adjust the speed of the vehicle.
To date, switches used to change speeds and or directions in existing ride-on vehicles have been unnecessarily complex and expensive. It is important to minimize cost to keep the toy affordable. Part of the cost and complexity of existing switches is driven by the importance of insuring that the switch does not short the battery when switching. This is critical because the batteries used in ride-on vehicles can produce currents of hundreds of amps in the event of a short. Such a current level is sufficient to melt the insulation on the wires and potentially start a fire. Therefore, the switch design should be as near as possible to foolproof to avoid an inadvertent short. At the same time, the switch should be relatively simple to make it economically viable for use in a toy ride-on vehicle.